This invention relates generally to data storage systems for handling and storing data cartridges, such as optical disk or magnetic tape cartridges, and more specifically to restraining apparatus for protecting the moveable internal mechanisms of such data storage systems against damage due to shipping or transport.
Many different types of data storage systems exist and are being used to store data cartridges at known locations and to retrieve desired data cartridges so that data may be written to or read from the data cartridges. Such data storage systems are often referred to as xe2x80x9cjuke boxxe2x80x9d data storage systems, particulary if they can accommodate a large number of individual data cartridges.
A typical juke box data storage system may include one or more different types of cartridge receiving devices for holding the various data cartridges. For example, one type of cartridge receiving device may comprise a cartridge storage rack or xe2x80x9cmagazinexe2x80x9d while another type of cartridge receiving device may comprise a cartridge read/write device. The cartridge storage racks or magazines serve to provide storage locations for the data cartridges and are often arranged so that they form one or more vertical stacks, although other configurations are possible. The cartridge read/write device may be located at any convenient location within the data storage system.
The data storage system may also be provided with a moveable cartridge engaging assembly or xe2x80x9cpickerxe2x80x9d for transporting the data cartridges between the various cartridge receiving devices, e.g., between the cartridge storage racks and the cartridge read/write devices. A typical cartridge engaging assembly or picker may also be provided with a cartridge plunge mechanism or xe2x80x9cthumbxe2x80x9d assembly for engaging the various data cartridges contained in the cartridge receiving devices and for drawing them into the picker. A picker positioning system associated with the cartridge picker assembly may be used to move the cartridge picker assembly along the various cartridge receiving devices.
Data storage systems of the type described above are usually connected to a host computer system which may be used to access or store data on the data cartridges. For example, if the host computer system issues a request for data contained on a particular data cartridge, a control system associated with the data storage system will actuate the picker positioning system to move the picker assembly along the cartridge storage racks until the picker assembly is positioned adjacent the desired data cartridge. The cartridge plunge mechanism or xe2x80x9cthumbxe2x80x9d assembly associated with the picker assembly may then remove the data cartridge from the cartridge storage rack and draw it into the picker assembly. The picker positioning system may then be actuated to move the picker assembly to the appropriate cartridge read/write device. Once properly positioned adjacent the cartridge read/write device, the thumb assembly may insert the selected data cartridge into the cartridge read/write device so that the host computer may thereafter read data from or write data to the data cartridge. After the read/write operation is complete, the thumb assembly may be actuated to remove the data cartridge from the cartridge read/write device. The picker assembly may thereafter return the data cartridge to the appropriate location in the cartridge storage rack.
One problem associated with data storage systems of the type described above relates to excessive movement of the moveable components (e.g., the picker assembly) during transport or shipping of the data storage system. Excessive movement of these components during shipping or transport can upset the precise alignment of the system, possibly requiring that the system be re-aligned or re-calibrated before it can be placed in service. In extreme cases, excessive movement of such moveable components can physically damage the moveable components, requiring that they be repaired or replaced before the data storage system can be placed in service.
In an effort to avoid the foregoing problems, various types of restraining devices have been developed to prevent the excessive movement of the moveable components during shipping or transport of the data storage system. Chief among such restraining devices are screw and/or combination screw-bracket assemblies. Typically, such devices are used to secure the moveable components (e.g., the cartridge picker) to the frame or chassis of the data storage system, thereby substantially reducing the likelihood that the moveable components will be damaged during subsequent shipping or transport. While such restraining devices are generally effective from a functional standpoint, they typically require the user to remove the individual screws and/or screw-bracket assemblies before the device may be placed in service. Besides being time-consuming to accomplish and usually requiring the use of separate tools, some users may damage the moveable components in the process if they are careless or do not have the required skills. Still other users may fail to remove the shipping restraints altogether, often leading them to erroneously conclude that the system is malfunctioning.
Consequently, a need remains for a shipping restraint system for securing moveable assemblies contained within data storage devices or similar systems to reduce the chances that the moveable internal components will become mis-aligned or damaged during transport. Ideally, such a shipping restraint should be inexpensive to manufacture, yet be easily disengaged by the user, preferably without requiring separate tools. Still other advantages could be realized if such a shipping restraint system could be easily re-engaged to allow a user to move the device to another location.
Shipping lock apparatus for securing a moveable cartridge picker assembly to a frame may comprise a lock member mounted to the cartridge picker assembly so that the lock member can be moved between a locked position and an unlocked position. The thumb assembly contained within the cartridge picker contacts the lock member as the thumb assembly moves to a retracted position so that the lock member is moved to the unlocked position when the thumb assembly reaches the retracted position. A slot associated with the frame engages the lock member when the cartridge picker assembly is located at a stowed position and when the lock member is placed in the locked position.
Also disclosed is a method for securing the moveable carriage to the frame that comprises the steps of moving the moveable carriage to a stowed position adjacent the frame and moving the lock member to the locked position to engage the lock member with the slot in the frame.